Infidèle
by Lightman5
Summary: ...Où quand vie privé et vie professionnelle se mélange. (Romance , hurt/Comfort, suspense , humour ( léger:) ). J'ai mis K plus mais je savais pas trop ...bref :D (Argh désolée pour les fautes / mots oubliés , je corrige au fur à mesure car je ne les vois pas toutes d'un coup)
1. Chapter 1: Ignorance

Disclaimer :Aucun personnage de la série LTM* ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai créé le sont...( Youpi...) Et je ne touche pas d'argent ni d'objets de valeurs d'ailleurs! (exemple: Montre en or !)

Lightman5: Saluuut ! Alors ?! Content(e) de me revoir?! Ah bah moi personnellement oui!(ce qui est logique...bref! )Nous voilà repartit pour une nouvelle aventure de LTM! J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire car il y aura des moments où vous aurez envi de ma frapper...Mais bon j'en prend l'entière responsabilité!

**Note :** Alors là c'est un mélange de Romance , hurt/comfort , suspense , humour (mais léger pas comme dans les autres :D) Cette histoire se situe après notre regretté saison 3...

* * *

**Infidèle**

**Chapitre 1 : Ignorance ( These are the words - James Blunt )**

«-Je trouve que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait cette sortie tout les quatre ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! N'est-ce pas Cal ?» Demanda une blonde alors qu'elle tenait le bras de l'homme d'un geste possessif tout en marchant.

«-Mmh...»Marmonna l'expert en mensonge le regard vide.

«-Morgan à raison ! Ce fut une très belle soirée et le choix du restaurant Italien était une bonne idée ! Tu as aimé Gillian ?» Questionna un homme aux cheveux grisonnant alors qu'il avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

«-Oui c'était délicieux ...» Souffla la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

«-Vous avez eu une bonne idée Cal !» Affirma l'homme en s'arrêtant dans sa marche avec la psychologue à ses côtés.«Bon je pense qu'on va rentrer ! Chérie ?» Demanda t-il en la regardant de manière interrogative.

«-Heu oui ! On va rentrer il commence à se faire tard...»

L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel se mit sur le bord du trottoir sur lequel ils se trouvaient et interpella un taxi pour que celui-ci vienne à leur rencontre et c'est deux minutes plus tard que le véhicule s'arrêta juste en face des deux couples.

«-Bon et bien merci encore pour cette invitation Cal!»Déclara le compagnon de Gillian en tendant une poignée de main à Lightman. Ce dernier la regarda avec un petit rictus puis la serrât de manière fuyante.

«-De rien ce fût un plaisir ...Mark !» Affirma Cal en ponctuant bien sur son prénom.

Alors que le dénommé Mark était entrain de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Morgan , Cal pencha sa tête sur le côté et encra son regard dans celui de son amie. Cet échange ne dura quelques longues secondes puisque soudainement l'homme aux cheveux gris le brisa.

«-On y va Gill'?»

À cette appellation l'expert en mensonge ne pu refréner une mine de dégoût mais ne répondit rien et tourna simplement sa tête lorsque Mark avait embrassé la jeune femme.

«-On se voit demain Cal!» Stipula la psychologue dans un sourire timide.

Les mains dans les poches, l'homme hocha simplement sa tête et la jeune femme lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de rentrer dans le taxi avec son compagnon. La voiture démarra et d'un air songeur Cal le regard s'éloigner dans le lointain.

«-Hey ça va ?»Lui souffla la blonde en posant sa main dans un geste affectueux sur l'épaule de son homme. Celui-ci fit une petite grimace avec sa bouche puis dans un geste rapide passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour la faire avancer.

«-Tu dors chez moi ce soir?» Demanda l'expert en mensonge tout en marchant pour se diriger vers son véhicule.

«-Et bien cela dépend du programme...»

«-Je crois qu'il promet d'être très intéressant...»Répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

«-Ah et bien s'il est "très intéressant", je suppose que cela est un bon argument pour rester chez toi!»

«-Mais ça l'est !» Dit-il pour toute en réponse en embrassant le coup de la jeune femme nommé Morgan.

Plusieurs heures plus tard la nuit laissa enfin place au jour sur la ville de Washington. Un homme étendu dans son lit était entrain de regarder fixement l'heure d'affichage de son réveil , celui-ci indiquait 6H59 et comme comptant les secondes il désactiva la sonnerie à la seconde près. Il lâcha ensuite un long soupir puis se redressa légèrement dans son lit pour se passer une main lasse sur son visage.

«-C'est quel heure ?» Demanda une jeune femme d'une voix endormis une main posé sur le torse de son homme.

«-7H , tu peux te rendormir...»

«-Tu vas partir au boulot ?» Questionna t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

«-Ouais ...» Souffla t-il en se levant de son lit pour se diriger dans sa salle de bain qui était dans une pièce adjacente à celle de sa chambre.

Morgan le vit faire et déclara:«- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose en particulier ce soir? Tout les deux?»

«- Je ne sais pas ... Je pense que je rentrerais tard car j'ai encore pas mal de boulot avec le dossier Davis...» Lui répondit Cal alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

«- Cal... Ça fait plus de une semaine que tu me dis ça! Le seul moment ou on est sortit c'était hier soir avec Gillian et Mark!»

«- ... »

«- Cal?»

«- Oui je sais je me rattraperais Morgan...»

«- Hmm ... Au fait tu trouves pas que Mark et Gillian forme un joli petit couple?»

«- ...»

«-Moi si ! Je trouve que cet homme est parfait pour Gillian! Toi qui t'inquiétais pour elle , te voilà rassurer!»

À ces paroles l'homme qui se trouvait appuyé contre son lavabo face à un miroir, se fixa quelques instants d'un air dégouté dans celui-ci puis baissa soudainement sa tête.

«- Cal ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis?!»

L'expert en mensonge laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre:«- Oui j'ai entendu ...» Après ça il ouvrit le robinet pour en laisser couler de l'eau puis s'aspergea de celle-ci sur son visage avant de le refermer par la suite. Il prit une serviette à ses côtés , s'essuya son visage mouillé puis refit une dernière face à son reflet. Il mît de côté rageusement sa serviette et sortit précipitamment de sa salle de bain pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé et manger un petit quelque chose avant de partir travailler.

* * *

**( Gyspy & The Cat - Bloom )**

Une heure plus tard Cal se trouvait désormais dans ses bureaux , mais alors qu'il discutait avec Anna sa réceptionniste sur l'affaire Davis où l'épouse avait était tué dans les locaux de l'entreprise de son mari , cette dernière s'exclama soudainement:«- Bonjour Docteur Foster!»

«- Bonjour Anna .» Lui répondit la jeune femme alors que se trouvait au côté de son ami entrain de lire un document. «Cal .» Dit-elle en simple salut.

Le concerné tourna une demi-seconde sa tête dans sa direction et souffla :«- Gillian.»

Après ces brèves salutations Lightman retourna à sa lecture et proclama dans un ton neutre :«- J'vais dans mon bureau régler trois petits détails avant l'interrogatoire de Mme Jones, on se voit tout à l'heure dans le cube.»

«-Ok.»

À ces mots Cal s'en alla laissant seul les deux femmes , mais alors que Gillian s'apprêtait elle aussi à partir pour se rendre à son bureau , Anna lui demanda :

«-Heu Docteur Foster?»

«-Oui Anna?»

«-Je voulais savoir... enfin... Tout va bien entre vous et le Docteur Lightman?»

«-Oui !» Répondit la psychologue un peu trop rapidement.«Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça?»

«-Oh pour rien... Je pensais que...non laissez tomber.»La réceptionniste fit une petite moue puis retourna à la contemplation de son ordinateur.

Gillian émit une mine interrogative face à cette réponse, regarda de manière intriguée Anna puis partit rejoindre son bureau sans plus de questions.

«-Et dire qu'on les surnommes les pros du mensonge ...»Soupira Anna en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche.

Quelques heures plus tard , Cal et Gillian s'étaient retrouvé comme prévu dans le cube avec leur suspect qu'ils devaient interroger en compagnie de l'agent Reynolds qui collaborait de manière exceptionnelle avec eux.

«-Alors Madame...» Reynolds lu un dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains puis déclara:«Jones!»

À cette appellation la femme eu une expression de dégout qui ne manqua pas à Cal, qui se trouvait appuyé contre une des parois au fond du cube .

«-Votre nom ne vous plaît pas Madame Jones?» Questionna Lightman en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-J'ai divorcé récemment, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille, Simmons ,Judith Simmons.»

«-Bien Mme Simmons.» Corrigea Ben en la regardant dans les yeux. «Vous travaillez pour Mr Davis depuis 5 ans dans son entreprise de Marketing. C'est cela?»

«-Oui c'est ça.»

«-Je vois qu'il vous a promu récemment au poste de dirigeante manager?»

«-Oui ...» Dit-elle en crispant légèrement sa mâchoire.

* * *

«-C'est bizarre...» Souffla Ria , alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Eli à l'extérieur du cube. «Elle devrait plutôt ressentir de la fierté , alors que là j'y vois de la colère...»

«-C'est vrai que c'est étrange... Si Lightman m'offrait un jour une promotion j'crois que je sauterais de partout comme un dingue! Mais bon faut pas rêver...»

Torres lança un regard de désolation à son collègue puis focalisa à nouveau son attention sur la scène devant elle.

* * *

«-Mme Simmons , est-ce que Mr Davis traite ses employés de manière égale?»Questionna Gillian curieuse , alors qu'elle était assise au côté de Reynolds.

«-Que voulez-vous dire?»

«-Et bien est-ce qu'il traite les femmes et les hommes de la même manière dans l'entreprise?»

«-Oui! C'est une personne qui ne fait aucune différence entre les hommes et les femmes ! Sur ce point là je n'ai rien à redire.»

«-Sur ce point là ...» Murmura Gillian pour elle-même. «Je vois que vous venez d'avoir un enfant il y a quelques moi de ça!»

«-Effectivement , J'ai un un enfant de 6 mois qui s'appelle Jason.»

«-N'est-ce pas un peu curieux que vôtre patron vous offre une promotion juste après votre accouchement?»

«-Mr Davis à toujours été un homme généreux, ambitieux, travailleur et il a toute suite su que je pouvais être un bon élément dans la société.»

* * *

«-Que d'éloge pour le grand patron.» Déclara Eli à Ria.« Généreux , ambitieux, travailleur...»

«-C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui dirais ça !»Répliqua Torres sur un ton amusé.

«-Non en effet ...»

* * *

«-Je vois que vous éprouvez une grande admiration pour cet homme.» Signifia Gillian en croissant ses mains sur la table.

«-C'est vrai , c'est un très bon patron.»

«-Connaissiez-vous sa femme?»

«-Hé bien j'ai dû la croiser une ou deux fois lors des soirées mondaines que l'entreprise organisait pour récolter des fonds et rencontrer de nouveaux investisseurs.»

«-Pouvez-vous me la décrire rapidement , comment vous apparaisse t-elle à vos yeux?»

«-C'était une belle femme , elle semblait sûre d'elle , elle arborait toujours un grand sourire...» Déblatéra Judith en déviant son regard quelques secondes comme pour chercher de lointain souvenir dans sa mémoire.

«-Et semblait-elle proche de son mari?»

«-Oui.» Assura t-elle avec une petite grimace tout en fixant la psychologue dans les yeux.«Ils étaient côte à côte pendant tout la durée des soirées organisées et Mr Davis s'assurait toujours que sa femme ne s'ennuyait pas.»

«-Quel homme prévenant !» Proclama Cal en se détachant de la vitre pour se rapprocher de Mme Simmons ,les deux mains dans les poches de son jean. «Non c'est vrai ! Il semble être un homme tout à fait charmant ! La quarantaine , PDG d'une grande entreprise , bel homme !» Affirma t-il en sortant une des mains de sa poche afin d'appuyer chacun de ses arguments. «On pourrait dire que c'est un homme qui ne laisse pas indifférent la gente féminine! N'est-ce pas Madame Jones?!»

À ce nom la femme émit une nouvelle expression de dégout.

«-Oh oui ! C'est vrai excusez moi! J'avais oublié , vous avez divorcé ! C'est même amusant ...mais vous me faites penser à mon ex-femme ! À chaque fois qu'on l'appelait Madame Lightman , elle faisait la même grimace que vous! Et je viens de me demander qu'il est étrange que vous ayez divorcé peu de temps après la naissance de vôtre fils ... Jason c'est ça?»

«-On ne s'entendait plus, ça arrive dans les couples.»

«-Oh oui surement ! Je ne vous contredirais pas sur ce point là!»

À cette phrase Gillian baissa légèrement sa tête.

«-Mais pour en arriver au divorce , je ne pense pas que c'était qu'une simple histoire de qui devait faire la vaisselle ! Enfin j'espère pas sinon on serait tous célibataire... J'ai moi-même divorcé car j'avais appris que ma femme me trompait!» Mentit-il pour voir sa réaction.

Judith ne répondit rien mais croisa simplement ses bras contre son corps.

«-Je vois que nous partageons la même expérience!» Répliqua Cal dans un sourire.«Quand on vous a parlé de la relation entre Mr et Mme Davis vous sembliez presque dégouté de ce bonheur qu'ils affichaient en public!»

«-C'est faux, je les trouve très bien ensemble.» Répliqua t-elle en touchant son oreille droite tout en continuant de fixer Lightman.

«-En effet ce que vous dites est faux! Vous n'aimez pas les voir ensemble! Ce que j'aimerais comprendre c'est pourquoi?!»

«-Je ... J'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs.»

«-Et que disaient-ils?» Demanda Reynolds intrigué.

«-Certaines personnes disaient ... que Madame Davis n'était pas tout à fait honnête vit à vis des engagements qu'elle avait prononcé en se mariant.»

«-Honnêteté et fidélité pour le meilleur et pour le pire .» Déclara Cal avec un léger rictus alors que Gillian avait posé un coude sur sa table afin d'y mettre sa main sur son front.

«-Madame Davis trompait son mari!» Récapitula Ben surpris.

«-Oui et il parait qu'il était au courant.» Rétorqua Judith en regardant l'agent du F.B.I.

À cette révélation tout le monde se lança des regards circonspects.

_** À SUIVRE ...**_Alors ? :P


	2. Chapter 2 : Méfiance

Lightman5 : Aaaah la suite ! Chouette hein ?! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Méfiance ( Musique - Who Knew - Pink )**

Suite à l'interrogatoire de Madame Simmons , Cal s'était retrouvé dans la salle d'analyse à regarder l'enregistrement effectué de la suspecte pour voir s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper un élément quelconque .

«-Et si Madame Simmons avait tout simplement tué Madame Davis !» Déclara Eli assit sur une chaise en regardant son patron mettre la vidéo au ralentit.

«-Et quel serait le mobil ?» Demanda Ria debout au côté de son patron.

«-La jalousie ! Madame Simmons a appris que la femme de son bosse le trompait et vu qu'elle l'aimait elle a tué sa femme ! Comme ça hop elle récupère la place de l'épouse fortunée!»

«-Non... Je ne vois rien sur son visage qui pourrait dire qu'elle a une quelconque attirance envers Mr Davis. Regardez là .» Commanda Cal en mettant la vidéo au moment au Judith parlait du mari de la victime. «Vous voyez ! Elle éprouve un profond respect envers cet homme, je ne pense pas qu'elle a quelque chose à voir dans le meurtre de Mme Davis. Par contre on devrait ré-interrogé le mari, il a quelques petites explications à nous donner...»

«-Docteur Lightman ?» Interpella une jeune femme à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

«-Anna , que se passe t-il?»

«-Mme Clark souhaite vous parlez.»

«-Morgan ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?»

«-Je ne sais pas monsieur elle a juste affirmé vouloir vous entretenir avec vous. Elle est dans le couloir principal.»

«-Bien merci Anna vous pouvez disposer je vais le rejoindre.»

La réceptionniste acquiesça et sortit sans un mot de la pièce pour vaguer à ses occupations.

«-Vous deux !» Déclara Lightman en pointant du doigt ses deux employés. «Vous appelez Mr Davis et vous lui dites de venir ici ! Ah et regardez encore la vidéo pour voir si on a rien loupé !»

«-Mais vous venez de dire que ...» Ria ne pu finir sa phrase que leur patron leur avait brutalement fait volte face pour sortir avec rapidité de la salle.

«-Qu'elle était innocente ...» finit par dire Torres.

«-Je me demande vraiment ce que ça doit faire d'avoir un patron qui prend soin de ses employés ...» Fit Loker en se tournant légèrement de droite à gauche avec sa chaise.

«-Ouais ...» Soupira Ria en remettant la vidéo en mode lecture.

Au même moment Cal marchait d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs du Lightman Group jusqu'à arriver à celui où Morgan se trouvait.

«-Morgan ?!» Interpella l'expert en mensonge en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

«-Cal ! Ça va ?» Questionna t-elle dans un sourire.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»

«-Pourquoi , je devrais avoir une raison pour venir voir mon petit ami ?» Demanda interloquée la blonde.

«-Non , bien sûr que non ...»

«-Je suis venue pour te demander si cela te disais qu'on mange ensemble ? J'ai du temps car mon interview du Maire à été repoussé dans l'âpres-midi et ...»

Et à partir de là Cal n'entendit plus rien de la conversation , son regard était comme absorbé par tout autre chose. En effet l'expert en langage corporel semblait porter un regard noir face à la scène qui était devant à lui. Sa meilleure amie entrain d'embrasser ce ... flic de pacotille.

«-Cal ?!»Interpella Morgan pour la seconde fois.

«-Hin ?! Quoi ?»

«-Tu es sûr que ça va ?»

«-Oui , oui ... c'est juste ... Excuse moi qu'est-ce que tu disais ?»

«-Je te demandais si tu voulais manger avec moi ?»

«-Heu ... J'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec l'affaire Davis mais je pense que je peux me libérer une heure tout au plus.»

«-Super ! Oh et à propos de l'affaire Davis , j'aimerais en parler avec toi ...»

Cal pencha sa tête de manière interrogative et la blonde prit le bras de son homme afin de le conduire à l'extérieur. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir il remarqua que le couple qu'il avait observé avait disparu et c'est la mâchoire serré qu'il sortit du bâtiment.

Après quoi ce fût bras dessus bras dessous que le couple entra dans un restaurant typiquement anglais. Ils s'étaient tout les deux installé à une petite table plaqué à une vitre donnant sur la rue. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, un homme arriva à leur rencontre.

«-Hey ! Cal alors la forme ?!»

«-Salut Douglas , ça peut aller et toi ?»

«-Génial , les affaires fonctionnent pas mal en ce moment comme tu le vois!» Affirma le gérant du restaurant en montrant de ce main la salle remplie de client.

«-J'ai vu ça !» Déclara Lightman avec un sourire.

«-Gillian n'est pas avec toi cet fois-ci ?» Questionna le dénommé Douglas interloqué.

«-Heu ... non pas cet fois-ci.» Répondit Cal avec une petite moue.

«-Ah...»

«-Mais il est venu avec moi !» S'exclama soudainement Morgan en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

«-Oui , excuses moi. Doug je te présente Morgan ma...»

«-Sa petite amie!» Répliqua la blonde en présentant sa main au barman

«- Morgan , je te présente le gérant de ce restaurant, Douglas , mais il est aussi un bon ami à moi.» Signifia Cal avec un petit sourire.

«- Enchanté Mademoiselle !»

«- De même !» Lui répondit la blonde.

«- C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelques part ...» Affirma Douglas en plissant ses yeux.

«- C'est bien possible , je suis journaliste sur Direct News !»

«- Ah bah oui c'est ça ! Vous êtres Morgan Clark ! La vérité est sur les images !» Proclama le gérant joyeusement.

À ces mots la jeune femme émit un léger rire quand Cal coupa l'échange en déclarant :

«-Tu peux prendre nos commandes s'il te plait Doug' parce que j'dois repartir travailler dans pas longtemps.»

«-Heu oui bien sûr ... Tu veux la même chose que d'habitude ?»

«-Oui s'il te plait.»

«-Et vous ?» Demanda le patron du restaurant à Morgan.

«-Je prendrais la même chose que lui s'il vous plaît.»

«-Bien c'est noter, je vous apporte ça tout suite.»

Douglas partit en cuisine puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des plats en main qu'il déposa respectivement devant chacun de ses clients. Après quoi il leur souhaita bon appétit et les laissa seul.

Alors que le couple mangeait silencieusement ,Morgan releva soudainement sa tête et observa quelques secondes son compagnon, un verre à la main avant de déclarer:«-Vous venez souvent ici toi et Gillian ?»

À cette question Cal releva avec rapidité sa tête et fronça ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

«-Non je me posais la question car d'après ce que le gérant avait l'air de dire , vous étiez des habitués...»

«-Ouais...» Affirma Cal en avalant la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche. «On y allait souvent pour décompresser après une enquête difficile ou pour tout simplement discuter.»

«-Et vous le faite plus?» Questionna la blonde curieuse en buvant une gorgé d'eau tout en fixant le visage de son interlocuteur.

«-Non...» soupira t-il pour toute réponse en découpant sa nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Suite à la réponse un petit silence se répandit entre les deux protagonistes quand Morgan décida de de le briser: «-Au fait elle avance vôtre enquête sur le meurtre de Mme Davis ? Il paraît que se serrait Mme Jones une des employés de la société qui serait la coupable.»

«-Qui t'as dis ça ?!» Demanda Lightman avec précipitation.

«-N'oublie pas je suis journaliste , donc j'ai mes sources ...»

«-Ce n'est pas elle.» Réfuta l'homme sans plus d'explication.

«-Pourtant elle a un mobil ! Elle travaillait pour Mr Davis, et on sait que sa femme l'a trompé. Peut-être que Mme Jones ...»

«-Simmons.» Rectifia Cal en prenant une nouvelle bouché de son plat.

«-Donc peut-être que Mme Simmons ... a tué Mme Davis dans un meurtre passionnelle. Elle était amoureuse de Mr Davis, et vu qu'elle à subit la même chose que lui elle a voulu se venger de se qu'elle à vécu par son intermédiaire.»

«-Nope... Elle n'éprouve rien pour son patron. Sinon je l'aurais vu.»

«-Vous avez une vidéo de son interrogatoire?»

«-Oui , mais je peux pas te la montrer elle est classé confidentiel puisque...»

«-Puisqu'elle est un preuve dans une enquête du FBI , oui je sais je connais la chanson. Mais vu que je te connais tu pourrais quand même ...»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Cal l'arrêta d'un geste de sa main en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et le mit au creux de son oreille.

«-Lightman.» Déclara t-il. «Bien ... Mettez le dans la salle de réunion et activer les caméras dès qu'il sera présent dans la pièce ... J'arrive dans un quart d'heure maximum !» Suite à cette phrase il raccrocha et se leva subitement de sa chaise.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda Morgan en le voyant faire.

«-On a un nouveau suspect , l'amant de Mme Davis.» Fit Cal en sortant quelques billets de sa poche pour les déposer sur la table afin de payer l'addition.

«-Je peux venir avec toi ?!»

Cal émit une mine indécise et Morgan lui dit d'une voix suppliante : «-S'il te plait Cal , je serais sage promis ! C'est juste pour avoir d'autre infos pour supprimer ceux qui sont erronés. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que les médias divulguent de fausse information ...»

Lightman leva ses yeux au ciel et lui fit simplement un geste de la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait venir avec lui.

«-Génial !»

Et c'est sous cette exclamation de joie que le couple se rendit ni une ni deux au Lightman Group.

_**À SUIVRE ...**_

* * *

TorriGilly : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ça donne envie d'écrire encore plus ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Défaillance

**Lightman5 :** Quel joie de vous retrouvez ! Aaah c'était bien drôle LTM hier ! Bien que je les connaissent tous par coeur à la longue... Tant pis ! :D

Allez voici un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Défaillance ( Musique - Infidèle - Sidoine )**

Arrivant à destination Cal et Morgan marchèrent avec rapidité jusqu'à la salle de réunion quand l'homme s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course en voyant sa collègue et son compagnon discuter devant la porte de celle-ci. C'est donc la mâchoire serré qu'il s'approcha des amoureux.

«-Oh tien regarde Gill' , il y a Cal !» Signifia Mark à la belle jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. «Bonjour !» Salua le policier d'un sourire charmeur.

«-Salut... Alors Mark que nous vos votre visite dans nos charmants Locaux ?!» Questionna Cal avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

«-Oh et bien ...» Commença à dire l'homme aux cheveux gris.

«-Il est venu pour l'enquête !» Le coupa Gillian.

«-L'enquête ?» Répéta l'expert en mensonge de manière interrogative.

«-Oui la police de Washington travail en parallèle avec le FBI pour l'enquête Davis , donc il est en quelque sorte le porte parole de son équipe !» Lui expliqua la psychologue d'un ton neutre.

«-C'est ça !» Confirma le policier toujours avec un grand sourire.

Lightman le vit faire et c'est sans comprendre qu'il entra précipitamment, sans dire un mot, dans la pièce où leur suspect allait être interrogé. Ce dernier était un homme d'une trentaine d'année , costume très chic , les yeux bleus. En clair il avait tout pour lui songea Cal en s'asseyant abruptement sur un siège en face de l'homme, alors que Reynolds était assit juste à côté de lui.

Gillian et Mark entra eux aussi dans la salle et se mirent en bout de table afin d'observer toute la scène. Mais alors que Morgan s'apprêtait à s'installer elle aussi, Ben s'exclama soudainement : «-Mais vous êtes pas journaliste vous ?!»

«-Si ! Morgan Clark de Direct News ! Enchanté !»

«-Elle est avec moi .» Souffla l'expert en mensonge.

«-Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de faire venir une journaliste dans une enquête pareille ?»

«-On fait bien entrer des flics ...» Soupira Lightman , pour ensuite reprendre plus fortement pendant que sa petit amie s'asseyait. «Bien ! C'est pas qu'on a pas tout notre temps mais presque !»

À cette réplique tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel alors que le suspect fronça ses sourcils d'étonnement.

«-Mr Smith !» Fit Cal en posant son coude contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise afin d'y poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main. «Avez vous eu une relation amoureuse avec Mme Davis ?!»

«-Non.» Répliqua l'homme avec un calme extrême.

«-Oh c'est les mots "relation amoureuse" qui vous gêne! Pas de problème , avez vous couché avec la femme de vôtre patron derrière son dos ?» Questionna à nouveau Lightman avec un grand sourire , alors que l'homme en face de lui avala sa salive. «Je prends ça comme un oui , question suivante ! Attention celle-ci est plus difficile !Est-ce que vous couchiez avec elle afin de lui faire du chantage ?!»

«-Quoi ?!» S'écria étonné Simth.

«-Bah quoi ! C'est ce que je ferais moi ! Vous êtes jeune, vous vivez dans un quartier pas très sécurisé, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans votre dossier ...»

«-Et vous devez rembourser vôtre prêt étudiant de plusieurs millier de Dollar !» Renchérit Ben en fixant dans les yeux le jeune homme tout en lui glissant un papier pour prouver son argument.

«-Attendez vous essayez de me dire , que je faisais du chantage à Rachel en lui disant que si elle ne me donnait pas de d'argent, j'irais tout dire à son mari que nous entretenions une relation secrète ?!»

«-Bravo petit Crésus ! Vous avez tout compris, aussi bon qu'un flic !» Proclama Cal avec un sourire , alors que Mark eu un mouvement de recul à ses mots.

«-Mais c'est faux! Elle m'aimait c'est tout !»

«-Et bien si l'amour donne des ailes , avec vous c'est les billets!» continua l'expert en mensonge dans sa lancé. «Joli montre !» Fit-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête l'objet de luxe que Smith portait à son poignet gauche. Et dans un geste mécanique le jeune homme tira sur la manche de sa veste afin de la cacher.

«-C'est un cadeau...» Réfuta l'homme aux yeux bleus en croisant ensuite ses bras contre son corps. «Elle me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire.»

«-Et bien dommage que mon ex n'était pas aussi généreuse que votre amante !» Répliqua l'expert en langage corporel.

«-Je l'avoue , parfois elle m'offrait des petits cadeaux ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je me servais d'elle pour l'utiliser contre son mari !»

«-Je vous crois ...» souffla Cal. «Vous n'étiez qu'un simple Gigolo !» Affirma t-il alors que Smith fit une mine surprise. «Oh ne vous inquiétez pas , il y en a plus que vous le croyez dans cette pièce ...» Cal dériva rapidement son regard vers Mark puis le déplaça à nouveau sur le suspect. «Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi elle vous a choisit vous ! C'est vrai son mari est plein au As , charmeur , généreux... Pourquoi elle irait voir ailleurs?!»

«-Elle ... Elle m'a dit que son mari ne la touchait plus depuis plusieurs mois ...» Avoua le jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise face à ses propos.

«-Oh et en preux chevalier que vous êtes, vous êtes venu l'aider ! Un gigolo au grand coeur on aura tout vu!» Rétorqua Lightman en se levant de son siège pour ensuite déclarer. «Faites le sortir , il nous sert plus à rien ! Il faut faire venir le mari le plus vite possible!»

«-Je m'en occupe.» Concéda Ben en se levant lui aussi pour aller raccompagner Smith vers la sortie.

Après quoi Cal sortit sans un mot pour se diriger dans les toilettes du Lightman Group. Au même instant dans la salle d'analyse Eli et Ria regardèrent depuis plus de deux heures la video en boucle de madame Simmons.

«-J'vois pas ce qu'il veut qu'on regarde franchement...» Soupira exacerbé Loker toujours assit face au grand écran devant lui.

«-Moi non plus ...» Soupira Torres mais alors qu'elle allait abandonné , un signe attira son attention. «Mets sur pause Eli !»

Le jeune homme qui était devant un ordinateur appuya sur un bouton du clavier afin d'arrêter l'image.

«-Ici Mme Simmons a une expression de colère quand Lightman la nomme Mme Jones , tu peux remettre la vidéo de 30 secondes plus tôt et au ralentit s'il te plait.»

«-Bien patronne !» Fit Eli en effectuant la tâche que Ria lui commandait.

«-Tu vois quand Cal dit à Mme Jones que Mr Davis ne laisse pas indifférente les femmes , elle a une expression de dégoût ! Tu ne trouves pas ça contradictoire alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des éloges sur Mr Davis au sujet de ses compétences au travail !»

«-C'est vrai que c'est étrange... Il faudrait qu'on en fasse part au Docteur Lightman.»

«-Hmm...» Dit Ria alors qu'Eli s'apprêtait à arrêter définitivement la vidéo , celle-ci s'exclama soudainement: «Attends n'arrêtes pas la vidéo ! T'as vu ça ?!»

«-Quoi ça ?»

«-Regardes le passage ou Mme Simmons dit qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec son mari et dès que Lightman a approuvé ...»

«-Gillian à baissé sa tête !»

«-Je crois que j'ai vu une chose similaire à un moment donné...» Ria avança la video et s'arrêta sur un passage en particulier. «Regardes ! Quand Cal parle d'honnêteté et de fidélité dans un couple son regard se braque automatiquement sur Gillian!»

Eli se leva de sa chaise se plaça au côté de sa collègue puis pencha sa tête afin de mieux examiner l'image.

«-Et lorsque que son regard se déplace sur Gillian , elle met une main sur son front. C'est un signe de ...»

«-Honte .» Finit Ria pour Eli , ce qui fit froncer leurs sourcils d'incompréhension à ce constat.

Pendant que les deux employés tentaient de comprendre ses gestes , Cal se trouvait désormais dans les toilettes du Lightman Group entrain de s'asperger de l'eau sur son visage. Mais alors qu'il pensait être seul une voix bien connu s'éleva dans la pièce : «-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Cal?!»

À son nom l'homme leva lentement sa tête afin d'y voir le reflet de Gillian les bras croisés contre son corps dans le miroir qui se trouvait juste au dessus du lavabo.

«-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ...» Riposta t'il légèrement acerbe.

«-Je te parle de ton petit numéro pendant l'interrogatoire de Smith! Tu crois que je suis stupide , tu n'arrêtais pas de lancer des piques à Mark! Je veux que tu le laisses tranquilles il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !»

«-Vraiment...» Marmonna Cal avec mépris en se passant une main sur son visage afin d'y enlever les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur celui-ci.

«-Écoutes moi Cal je suis sérieuse !» Déclara Gillian avec autorité en empoignant le bras de son collègue afin de le retourner face à elle. «Tu peux m'attaquer comme tu l'as fais dans le cube, mais je veux que tu laisses Mark en dehors de ça !»

Cal ne répondit rien face à cette demande et plongea tout simplement son regard devenu sombre dans celui de la jeune femme.

«-Tu me l'avais promis , cette histoire ne concerne que nous pas eux.»

La respiration de Lightman se fit plus saccadé et s'en prévenir il attrapa Gillian de force afin de la plaquer contre le mur des toilettes et l'embrassa avec passion. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes car la psychologue tenta de le repousser de ses mains en appuyant sur son torse.

«-Cal ! Arrêtes ! S'il te plait !» Rétorqua Gillian d'une voix quelque peu tremblante. «S'il te plait arrêtes ...»

À ces paroles l'homme recula légèrement sa tête et la posa ensuite contre le front de la jeune femme alors qu'il avait fermé ses yeux.

«-On peut pas faire ça ... On peut plus faire ça ...» Souffla t-elle d'une voix brisée.

L'expert en mensonge en entendant cela crispa au maximum sa mâchoire alors que sa respiration se fit plus forte.

«-C'était une erreur ...»

Suite à cette réplique une monté de colère déferla en lui et dans un geste violent il frappa de son poing le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de la psychologue , aucune grimace de douleur n'était visible sur son visage juste une grande colère. Et sans un regard pour la jeune femme, il lui fit volte face et sortit avec rapidité de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte de celle-ci. Désormais seule , Gillian ferma ses yeux à s'en faire mal et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver sur le sol à pleurer silencieusement toute les larmes de son corps.

_** À SUIVRE ... Muhahaha XD**_

* * *

TorriGilly : Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Heu...à lire plutôt lol J'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite plus croustillante qu'une Chips! ( Arh mon humour ...)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Déchéance

**Lightman5 : **Vous l'attendiez et le voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! ^^J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Déchéance ( Musique - Try - Pink )**

Un air furieux sur le visage Cal marcha d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs du Lightman Group , il passa devant Morgan et ne l'a remarqua même pas.

«-Cal ?» Demanda la journaliste en le voyant faire.

Le concerné ne répondit rien et poursuivit sa marche jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment. Désormais à l'extérieur, l'expert en mensonge continua sa course effrénée quand soudainement il fut arrêté dans son parcours par une jeune femme.

«-Cal ! Bon sang ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?! Ni vu d'ailleurs ...» Déclara Morgan avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

«-Laisses moi , j'ai besoin ... j'ai besoin d'être seul.» Souffla t-il pour toute réponse en se détournant de la journaliste afin de continuer à tracer sa route.

«-CAL !» Cria la jeune femme pour le faire revenir , mais s'est dépitée qu'elle constata que son compagnon ne s'arrêterait pas.

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme déambula pendant plusieurs heures dans les rues de Washington. Il avait d'abord trainé durant deux heures dans le bar d'un ami qui se nommait Charlie, puis en était ressortit complètement ivre. Alors qu'il chancelait dans la pénombre de la nuit, Lightman tenta avec peine de retrouver le chemin de sa maison avec la pluie qui commençait à tomber sur la capital. Et c'est après plusieurs minutes de marche qu'il trouva enfin son habitation. Il entra avec difficulté dans celle-ci en manquant presque de trébucher sur son perron.

Titubant toujours il se déplaça jusqu'à son salon et tel un automate il se déplaça jusqu'à un petit meuble où était entreposé divers photo de lui et de sa fille Emily. Son regard fit un va et vient entre tout les clichés quand l'un d'entre eux qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre attira son attention. Il prit le cadre photo en question et marcha avec celui-ci dans ses mains pour ensuite s'assoir lourdement sur un fauteuil. Il fixa de manière intensive le cliché avec une certaine colère. De là sa respiration se fit plus forte et dans un geste de rage il projeta celui-ci à travers la pièce , atteignant même le mur, ce qui brisa le cadre photo en mille morceau.

«-MERDE !» Jura t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rencontre cette femme ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils dépassent cette ligne ... C'est sur cette dernière question que Cal se leva afin de s'allonger sur le canapé et tenter de retrouver un semblant de sérénité afin de rassembler son esprit tourmenté.

Les heures défilèrent et le soleil se leva enfin sur la ville. Alors que l'expert en mensonge dormait à point fermé sur son canapé, une personne faisait le tour de la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Celle-ci était entrain de se déplacer dans le salon quand le cadre photo au sol attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour le prendre de ses mains et de geste quelques morceaux de verres en tomba sur le parquet. Et lorsqu'elle reconnu les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le cliché, c'est de manière interrogative qu'elle souffla :«-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ...»

À ces mots presque murmurer l'homme sur le canapé bougea quelques peu, il émit ensuite un léger grognement en sentant son dos craqué dû à la mauvaise position qu'il avait gardé toute la nuit. Songeant qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir Lightman commença à ouvrir un premier oeil et c'est surpris qu'il vit le visage d'une jeune fille bien connu se pencher juste au dessus du sien.

«-Em' ?» Demanda Cal d'une voix épuisée.

«-Bien dormis ?» Questionna l'adolescente les deux poings sur ses hanches.

«-Hmm...» L'homme gémit à nouveau et se redressa dans le canapé afin de se passer une main sur son visage , comme pour effacer le mal de tête de la veille.

«-Tu es seul ?» Demanda Emily inquiète. «Morgan n'est pas avec toi?»

«-Non...»

«-T'as bu hier soir ou quoi ?!»

«-J'ai ... J'ai pris un ou deux verres c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas Em'.»

«-D'après la tête que tu as je dirais que tu as dû boire plus de 6 verres ! Pour ne pas dire une bouteille entière ! Et deuxièmement c'est normal que je m'inquiète , car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis ta fille!»

«-Je risque pas de l'oublier , vu comment tu hurles...» Soupira Cal en posant sa main sur son crâne comment sentant une forte douleur se propager.

«-Et c'est moi qui devrait être l'adolescente irresponsable...»Déclara Emily exaspérer par le comportement de son père en levant ses yeux au ciel. « Au fait tu peux me dire pourquoi je viens de retrouver une photo de toi et de Gillian de Thankgiving au sol ?!»

L'homme regarda quelques secondes le cadre brisé quand il se leva subitement de sa place pour prendre l'objet dans ses mains et le mettre sans un mot dans le tiroir d'un meuble.

«-Tu devrais pas être chez ta mère toi ?»

Emily le vit faire mais n'avait rien répliqué car elle savait que quand son père était dans cet état émotionnelle, il fallait mieux ne pas trop le brusquer au risque de le renfermer complètement sur lui-même.

«-Tu sais que lors de votre divorce maman et toi vous aviez établi une garde partagée ?»

«-Aah merde ...on est mercredi...»

«-L'alcool fait cet effet parfois !» Ironisa la jeune fille alors que son père lui lança un regard noir.

«-Tu veux manger un truc ?» Proposa le paternel en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

«-Non c'est bon j'ai déjà pris un petit dej' chez maman.» Lui répondit l'adolescente alors qu'elle rejoignit son père qui était entrain de se faire du café.

«-Ça va papa ?» Demanda de plus en plus inquiète Emily en s'asseyant autour de la table de la cuisine.

«-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?» Questionna Cal en versant le liquide chaud dans une tasse.

«-Tu viens de te préparer du café !» Lui dit sa fille pour seul explication.

«-Et alors ?» Fit-il en buvant une gorgé du liquide noir.

«-Non laisses tomber... Alors, Morgan n'est pas là aujourd'hui?» Demanda la jeune fille de manière détachée.

«-Non.»

«-Et ça va toujours entre vous?»

«-Em...» Fit Cal d'un ton réprobateur.

«-Quoi ?! Je m'intéresse à ta vie c'est tout ! Tu sais la base d'une relation entre parent et enfant c'est avant tout le dialogue !»

«-Tu devrais arrêter de regarder Oprah à la télé ...»

«-Et toi tu devrais arrêter de dévier mes questions ! Tu vois tout le monde ne fait pas ce que l'autre veut !»

À ces mots le père tourna sa tête de droite à gauche quand son portable se mit soudainement à sonner. Il sortit l'objet de sa poche et le plaça contre son oreille.

«-Lightman.» Déclara Cal alors qu'il écoutait les paroles de son interlocuteur tout en buvant une autre gorgé de son café. «Allez avec Eli voir Mme Simmons et poser lui des questions sur ce que vous avez vu sur la vidéo...Oui j'arriverais dans une 1H je pense...Vous avez pris le rendez-vous avec Mr Davis comme je vous l'avais demandé?...Bien parfait merci.» Après la conversation téléphonique il plaça son téléphone dans sa poche puis prit sa tasse de café pour la boire cul sec.

«-Em' j'vais partir au boulot, donc s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles!»

«-Ça marche dans les deux sens...» Souffla le jeune fille alors que son père l'embrassa dans les cheveux en passant devant elle pour ensuite monter à l'étage afin de se préparer pour partir travailler.

* * *

Au même moment Eli et Ria sous les ordres de leur patron s'étaient rendu sur le lieu de travail de Mme Simmons afin de lui poser quelques questions. Alors que les deux employés se trouvaient à l'extérieur au pied d'un immeuble Torres s'exclama soudainement:

«-Eli ! C'est elle!» Désigna la brune en pointant du doigt la personne qu'ils devaient interroger. «Mme Simmons ! Excusez nous !» Fit Ria en se plaçant devant elle. «Bonjour je m'appelle Ria Torres et voici mon collègue Eli Loker !» Ce dernier fit un geste de la main avec un léger sourire en signe de salut. «Nous travaillons pour le Lightman Group sur l'enquête Davis.»

«-J'ai déjà répondu à toutes vos questions, donc si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais aller travailler.»

«-Nous en avons de nouvelles , cela ne prendra pas plus de 5 minutes.»

«-Bien , allez y ...» Soupira Judith.

«-Quand nous vous avons parlé de Mr Davis en vous disant qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent les femmes vous avez émit une expression de dégoût et lorsqu'on vous a parlé de votre promotion vous avez ressentit de la colère.»

«-Et alors ?»Demanda Mme Simmons sur la défensive.

«-Ce n'est pas un peu paradoxal, pour une personne qui semble idolâtrer son patron.»Proclama Eli les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste.

«-Pourquoi avoir ressentit du dégoût pour cet homme?» Questionna Ria les sourcils froncés.

«-Je n'ai rien à vous dire dessus.»

«-On peut vous emmenez chez le FBI si vous préférez!» Signifia Loker.

«-Écoutez... C'est pas le genre de chose que je pourrais dire ici...» Déclara Judith en regardant ses collègues qui passaient devant eux pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'entreprise. «On pourrait parler de ça ailleurs ?»

Eli et Ria se concertèrent du regard puis hochèrent positivement la tête.

_**À SUIVRE ...**_

* * *

Torrigilly : J'aime emprunté d'autre chemin Muhaha moi et le suspense !

Aaah malheureusement d'après la charte de Lightman5 et associé du paragraphe 19 alinéa 6 : non , lol Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te donnerais ça en avant première XD !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Souffrance

**Lightman5 :** Ouuuuh un nouveau Chapitre !(voix Homer Simpson lol) Je sais ... c'est long d'attendre... Mais j'ai mes raisons XD j'étais pas mal occupée cette semaine je vous dirais pourquoi plus tard. Bref ! Aller nouveau chapitre bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Souffrance** **( musique : Regarde moi bien en face - Gerald De Palmas )**

Au Lightman Group, Cal était déjà présent dans les locaux depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ayant sentit une grande fatigue l'envahir, malgré le café qu'il avait bu ce matin, il avait décidé d'en prendre une nouvelle fois en se rendant dans la salle de restauration de l'entreprise. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, il arrêta soudainement tout mouvement en entendant une conversation téléphonique.

«-Mark, il ne l'a pas fait exprès , je t'assure que c'était pas contre toi...Mais puisque je te le dis ...écoutes je vais devoir aller travailler...Non je sais pas si je pourrais venir chez toi ce soir...Oui c'est ça...moi aussi.» Après la conversation Gillian se passa une main lasse sur son visage alors que Cal décida de se montrer en pénétrant dans la pièce. Et c'est sans un regard pour la jeune femme qu'il se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il prit un mug à côté de lui et commença à se servir du liquide noir quand il entendit la psychologue déclarer sur un ton légèrement de reproche: «-Tu comptes encore m'ignorer comme tu l'as fais depuis une semaine?»

L'homme ne répondit rien alors qu'il était entrain de feindre l'indifférence en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse , se trouvant toujours de dos à la jeune femme.

«-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle!»

L'expert en mensonge ne fit toujours aucun mouvement et remua tout simplement son café à l'aide d'une cuillère.

«-On était pourtant d'accord pour faire ça !»

À ces paroles Cal se retourna brutalement vers Gillian et proclama d'un ton dur: «-Oh non Gillian ! Tu étais d'accord pas moi !»

«-Tu sais autant que moi qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça !»

«-Ah oui ?! Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelais à chaque fois que Mark était partit en mission ou je ne sais où !»

«- ...»

«-Je suis quoi pour toi Gillian ?! Hein ?!» Fit Lightman en colère tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme. «Un collègue ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Ou juste un jeu?!»

«- ...»

«-Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas ! Ça devrait être simple non?!»

«-...»

«-Tu sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te regarder en face ?!»

Gillian fit un léger mouvement négatif de la tête à cette demande.

«-Parce que à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi, je repense à nos nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ! À tes baiser , à ta peau , à ton corps ... Et je me dis que maintenant c'est un autre homme qui a se droit là! À chaque fois que je te regarde je me dis, que c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place, mais que cela ne sera jamais le cas, car tu as voulu garder cette limite entre nous, pour je ne sais quel raison!»

À ces paroles, Gillian laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues.

«-À chaque fois que je te regarde , je souffre... Je souffre de ne pas être avec toi !Tu veux que je te dise la vérité très bien... je suis jaloux! T'es contente ?! Je suis jaloux de lui et de toi !» S'écria t-il en la pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur «Car je sais qu'il n'aura jamais les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi!Mais ça encore c'est pas le problème ! Le problème c'est que tu refuses de voir la vérité et que tu préfère la fuir ! Très bien fais ce qui te chante, je ne t'obligerais à rien , tu sais que je ne suis pas de ce genre là! Par contre il y a une chose que je déteste c'est qu'on me balade! Donc si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille avec ton Mark , pas de problème! Je prendrais mes distances bien que j'en souffrirais ! Mais je veux entendre de ta bouche ce que je représente pour toi ! Dis le moi Gillian et je ferais en conséquence.»

La jeune femme regarda l'expert en mensonge avec des yeux larmoyant alors que celui-ci avait sa mâchoire crispé au maximum.

«-Qui suis-je pour toi Gillian?!» Réitéra Lightman à quelques centimètre du visage de sa collègue tout en encrant son regard dans celle-ci.

Mais alors que la psychologue était entrain d'effacer ses larmes d'une seule main,une personne se trouvant l'encadrement de la porte les interrompit en proclamant: «-Lightman! Mr Davis est présent on peut aller l'interroger !»

«-J'arrive Reynolds...» Soupira l'homme en lançant un dernier regard dépité à son amie qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Après quoi il sortit de la pièce sans avoir touché son café puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la petite salle d'interrogatoire où venait d'être installé le suspect.

«-Ça va?» Demanda l'agent du FBI à Gillian qui était encore dans la salle comme paralysée.

«-Oui ça va Ben , c'est juste...» Souffla t'elle en effaçant une dernière larme. «Non c'est bon allons y!»

«-Vous êtes sûre parce que vous avez l'air...»

«-Allons rejoindre Cal.» Le coupa t-elle en sortant de la pièce sous la mine interrogative de Reynolds.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le suspect était assit autour d'une petite table avec en face de lui les deux plus grands experts en détection de mensonge. Reynolds n'ayant pas voulu rester dans la pièce s'était placé derrière une vitre sans tain afin d'observer toute la scène.

«-Monsieur Davis lors de notre précèdent interrogatoire vous avez omis de nous dire certaines choses.» Stipula Gillian en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux alors que Cal dans une position nonchalante analysait à loisir la gestuel de leur suspect.

«-Je vous ai tout dis!» Réfuta le veuf.

«-Et le fait que votre femme vous trompait?»

À cette question rhétorique l'homme se recula légèrement dans son siège et eu une micro-expression de tristesse.

«-Qui vous l'a dit?»Demanda Davis le visage désormais neutre.

«-Ça n'a pas pas d'importance, depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous ?»

«-Je ... je l'avais appris depuis plus d'un mois... Je l'ai appris alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec son amant.»

«-Et vous ne l'aviez jamais dis à votre femme?»

«-Non ...» Souffla le suspect les sourcils rapprochés et la mâchoire se contractant à de multiple reprise.

«-Vous savez que cela peut-être un mobile parfait pour avoir tué votre femme.»

«-Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas tué ma femme !» S'écria l'homme en se levant d'un seul bond de sa chaise.

«-Rasseyez vous Mr Davis.» Tempéra la psychologue en lui indiquant de sa main sa place. Davis respira fortement puis de rassis à celle-ci.

«-Donc vous avez continué votre relation amoureuse avec votre femme comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien su sur son infidélité.»

«-Je...Écoutez j'aimais ma femme... je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tué!»

«-Alors ça c'est la vérité!» S'exclama Lightman d'un mouvement de main. «Vous aimiez sincèrement votre femme! Sur ce point là il n'y a aucun doute, je le vois sur votre visage.

Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi j'y vois autant de culpabilité quand vous parler de votre relation et du fait qu'elle vous trompait! À votre place je ressentirais plutôt de la colère ou du dégout.»

À cette dernière phrase Davis ne répondit rien et se rembrunit un peu plus , quant à Gillian elle avait simplement baissé ses yeux. Cal s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda le nom de son correspondant, qui était Eli.

«-Excusez moi c'est ma fille !» Menti-ill en positionnant le téléphone à son oreille. «Yep chérie ?...hmm Ok... Je comprends...Bien.» Après la bref conversation Lightman laissa son téléphone sur la table puis étala ses jambes de tout son long sous celle-ci pour ensuite y croiser ses mains contre son ventre.

«-Mr Davis vous êtes plutôt Brad ou Angelina ?» Questionna Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Surpris par cette question le suspect fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension. L'expert en langage corporel le vit faire et changea de position afin de prendre son portable. Il fit quelques recherches sur celui-ci quand il montra soudainement la photo d'Angelina Jolie à Davis.

«-Vous êtes plutôt Angelina?» Demanda Cal en encrant son regard dans celui du veuf mais il ne remarqua rien de particulier , il décida dès lors à changer de photo et de mettre celle de Brad Pitt légèrement dévêtu.

«-Ou Brad ?» Réitéra Lightman toujours le regard fixe sur le visage de l'homme. Et à la simple vision du cliché , les yeux du suspect se mirent à se dilater.«Je vois...» Sourit l'expert en mensonge en rangeant son téléphone pour ensuite se recaler au fond de son siège.

«-Mr Davis pourquoi êtes vous resté avec vôtre femme, si vous aimez les hommes?» Questionna Gillian ayant aussi remarquer la même chose que son collègue.

«-Mais comment vous ...?»

«-Répondez à la question Mr Davis.»

«-C'est vrai je... j'aime les hommes... Mais dans le milieu où je travail et surtout en tant que patron, il ne fallait pas mieux que cela se sache...Vous comprenez?»

«-C'est pour ça que vous avez offert une promotion à Mme Simmons? Elle a découvert votre penchant pour les Brad Pitt et en échange de son silence vous lui avez gracieusement offert une promotion !» Déclara Cal en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher du suspect, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

Suite à cette conclusion Davis émit un rictus de mépris.

«-Et c'est pour cela que vous ressentez de la culpabilité, car vous vous sentez coupable d'avoir fais souffrir votre femme.»

Suite à ces mots le suspect dériva son regard de Lightman pour le placer dans le vide.

«-Et je pense que vôtre femme vous a surpris un jour avec un Mr Pitt, et qu'elle a décidé de vous faire souffrir à son tour en vous trompant avec le premier imbécile du coins.»

«-Je l'aimais... je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir...» Avoua l'homme d'une voix tremblante. «Je voulais juste la protéger...»

«-Vous êtes surtout protéger vous même en ne disant rien Mr Davis.» Déclara Cal avec froideur. «Parfois dire la vérité même aussi dure soit-elle nous permet à tous d'avancer.»Affirma t-il en lançant un rapide regard à sa collègue qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

«-Je...Je suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas...» Souffla l'homme alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. «Je l'aimais...»

«-Savez-vous qui aurait pu tuer vôtre femme?» Demanda Gillian alors que le veuf eu soudainement une expression de tristesse.

«-La question serait plutôt qui est votre amant?» Questionna Cal en ayant vu l'émotion passer sur son visage.

À cette seconde question Davis baissa ses yeux et posa son coude sur la table afin d'y mettre sa main sur son front.

**_À SUIVRE ..._**

* * *

TorriGilly : Sniff c'est triste ... Mais bon vu que je suis de bonne humeur ! Je vais certainement la poster ce soir ! Enfin je verrais XD

Comme toujours merci pour ton petit com' ;)


	6. Chapter 6 : Distance

**Lightman5 : ** Le blog de Wix reprend progressivement , je fais quelques changements, mais il sera bientôt opérationnelle autant pour les mobiles que pour les ordis ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Distance : (Musique Let her Go - Passenger)**

Le temps que Reynolds ramène le présumé suspect au Lightman Group, Cal s'était retrouvé à ranger divers dossiers dans son bureau. Mais alors qu'il était concentré dans sa tache, une personne vint le déranger dans son activité en entrant dans la pièce.

«-Morgan?» Fit Lightman surpris de voir la journaliste ici. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«-Je suis venu à toi pour te parler, vu que tu ne me répondais à aucun de mes messages.» Répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement aigris.

«-Oui excuse moi, avec l'affaire Davis je n'ai pas...»

«-Arrêtes Cal ! Tu sais très bien que l'affaire Davis n'a rien à voir avec ça !»

«-Je me rattraperais Morgan...»

«-Ça fait deux semaines que tu me dis ça !» Commença à s'énerver la blonde alors que son compagnon continuait son rangement. «Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre... J'en ai marre de faire semblant de ne rien voir !»

«-De quoi tu parles?»

«-De toi ! De nous ! Tu fais comme s'il n'y avait rien, comme si notre relation n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux! Comme maintenant! Je te parle de quelque chose de sérieux et toi tu continues de faire du rangement!»

«-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?!» Questionna Cal froidement en s'arrêtant dans sa tâche pour fixer la blonde.

«-La vérité!» Proclama la journaliste d'un ton offusqué. «Depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai l'impression que tu te caches derrière un masque! J'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble juste par dépit et que depuis le départ tu savais que ça allait se finir comme ça...»

À cette phrase l'expert en mensonge l'homme plongea son regard de dépit dans celui de Morgan.

Remarquant cela la blonde rétorqua: «-C'est elle ? N'est-ce pas ? Ça a toujours été elle ... Je pensais qu'au départ tu voulais simplement la protéger, mais en fait c'est bien plus que ça! Tu l'aimes, et cela a toujours été ainsi.»

Entendant ces paroles Lightman posa ses deux mains sur la surface plane de son bureau et baissa sa tête en signe de résiliation.

«-Je refusais de le voir, mais vos gestes , vos sourires, et vôtre souffrance quand vous vous regardez l'un l'autre... C'est ...» La bonde souffla d'émotion puis repris d'une voix tremblante. «Vous vous dites les plus grands expert en détection mensonge! Mais vous... vous mentez à vous même depuis des années, il n'y a que vous qui ne le voyez pas! Tu préfères souffrir en silence et rester avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas, que de de tout faire pour qu'elle soit dans ta vie!»

Face à ce constat Lightman serra ses poings de rage sur la table, et Morgan continua dans sa lancé: «-Tu sais quoi Cal... J'ai pitié de toi, vraiment ! En fait tu as peur...tu as peur d'aimer, de prendre le risque d'aimer... Tu me fais penser à un petit garçon qui est effrayé par le noir ! C'est...» La journaliste soupira puis déclara: «Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi et pour moi...»

La blonde commença à partir quand elle s'arrêta subitement dans son parcours et dos à son ex-compagnon elle affirma en retenant ses larmes: «Tu sais Cal... Je t'aimais, je t'aimais sincèrement et cette rupture me fera énormément de mal plus qu'à moi qu'à toi et j'en suis consciente...»

«-Morgan...» Souffla Cal dépité.

«-Non ! Ne dis rien , j'ten supplie ne dis rien...» La bonde avala sa salive puis proclama d'une voix maitrisé. «Adieux Cal.»

Et c'est sûr ces derniers mots que la jeune femme partit laissant l'homme seul le coeur lourd. Avant de sortir du Lightman Group Morgan avait décidé de faire un détour par les toilettes afin de se rafraîchir le visage suite aux larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler après la discussion qu'elle avait eu. Mais elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, car en effaçant sa tristesse passée, elle entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau puis celle d'une porte s'ouvrir. Et lorsque qu'elle tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté elle reconnu immédiatement la collègue de son ex entrain de se laver les mains.

«-Bonjour Morgan!» Salua cette dernière avec un léger sourire.

La blonde voulu s'enfuir à toute vitesse de ce lieu mais sa raison l'en empêcha et elle se tourna subitement vers la psychologue.

«-Vous devriez lui dire...»

À ces mots Gillian fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension alors qu'elle fit face à la journaliste.

«-Vous ressentez tout les deux la même chose. Vous avez juste peur de l'avenir et de souffrir si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Mais vous ne le saurez jamais si vous n'essayez pas. Il le mérite... d'être heureux. Vous vous mentez depuis trop longtemps... Mark n'est qu'un substitut, un mensonge de plus que vous vous faites à vous même. Lui aussi il a le droit de savoir, il n'a pas à souffrir de vos mensonges... Dites lui se que vous ressentez, dites lui la vérité...» Déblatéra la journaliste pour ensuite sortir sans un mot de plus de la pièce laissant Gillian avec de multiples questions en tête.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard l'équipe de Lightman s'était rendu dans le cube afin d'interroger leur nouveau suspect. Et comme pour la fois précédente les deux experts en mensonge s'étaient retrouvé dans le cube avec Reynolds. Alors que Ria,Eli ainsi que Mark se situaient à l'extérieur de celui-ci derrière une vitre opaque. Puisque cette dernière était activée par de la lumière blanche permettant de créer un mur fictif.

«-Alors Mr Jones, vous savez pourquoi on vous a dis de venir ?» Demanda Ben alors qu'il se trouvait debout au côté de Lightman.

«-Pour tout vous dire pas du tout.» Affirma l'homme alors qu'il eu un mouvement d'épaule. À ce geste là Cal eu un léger rire.

«-Vous êtes au courant pour le meurtre de Madame Davis?»

«-Vous voulez parler de la femme du patron de mon ex?»

«-C'est cela même.»

«-Oui bien sûr, les médias ne parlent que ça en ce moment. C'est vraiment affreux...je suis triste pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé.»Déclara Jones sans conviction.

«-J'aurais réagis comme vous si j'avais appris que ma fille avait plaqué son petit ami!» Rétorqua Cal.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?» Questionna le suspect ne voyant pas ce que Lightman tentait de lui faire comprendre.

«-Que la mort de Mme Davis ne vous touche aucunement.» Lui expliqua l'expert en mensonge avec un mouvement de sa main. «Sa mort ne vous rend pas aussi triste que vous essayez de nous le faire croire.» Dit Lightman en plissant ses yeux afin d'analyser son visage.

«-C'est normal je ne la connaissais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu.» Réfuta le suspect en se passant une main sur son coup.

«-Vous mentez Mr Jones!» Proclama Lightman en s'approchant dangereusement de l'homme. «Vous la connaissiez et elle aussi !»

L'homme fut surpris par les propos de l'expert en langage corporel et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

«-J'ai dû ... La voir une ou deux fois à des soirées d'entreprise de ma femme mais c'est tout!»

«-Vous savez ce que je pense, c'est qu'un jour elle vous a surpris jouer les Brokeback Mountain avec son mari, et que pour la faire taire vous l'avez tué!»

«-C'est faux !» Cria l'homme en se levant pour faire face à Cal.

«-Vous mentez encore!» Rétorqua t-il en criant lui aussi. «Vous l'avez tué pour ne pas qu'elle puisse divulguer ce qu'elle savait sur votre relation avec son mari ! Vous avez essayé de cacher la vérité sur ce que vous êtes, à vous et à votre femme ! Vous aviez peur! Alors vous avez préféré la tuer plutôt que de faire face à la vérité!»

«-Je ne l'ai pas tué!» Hurla l'homme.

«-Elle est morte parce que vous aviez eu la trouille d'affronter les conséquences de vos actes!» Fit Lightman en employant le même ton que son interlocuteur tout en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

«-Lightman...»Tenta de tempérer Ben.

«-Vous êtes un homme faible!» Continua d'hurler l'expert en mensonge comme dépassant ses pensées.

* * *

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Lightman?»Questionna Eli assist sur un fauteuil en observant la scène.

«-J'en sais rien... Mais là j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit en rapport avec l'enquête...» Marmonna Ria.

* * *

«-VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ POUR VOUS PROTÉGER!»

«-NON C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT!» Hurla l'homme hors de lui. «C'était un accident...»Souffla Jones en se rasseyant sur sa chaise comme ayant pris conscience de qui l'avait fait.

«-Vous vous êtes disputé , puis vous vous êtes battu et s'en que vous ne l'ayez vu venir vous l'avez poussé un peu trop fortement contre le coin de la table.» Résuma Reynolds.

«-Je... Je voulais le protéger...» Déclara le coupable d'une voix tremblante en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

«-Vous avez trompé votre femme alors que vous aviez eu un enfant!» Fit Cal en se reculant d'un pas comme pour prendre de la distance face à la situation.

«-Je ne le voulais pas ! C'est arrivé comme ça, c'était lors d'une soirée mondaine avec ma femme... Il était là et je... Je sais pas j'ai ressenti comme une évidence...Je l'aime...Il est tout pour moi... J'ai juste voulu le protéger... je voulais juste le protéger...» Souffla l'homme qui commença à verser des larmes.

«-Vous aviez juste à dire la vérité et elle serait encore en vie ...» Déclara l'expert en mensonge avec un dégout non feint sur son visage. Suite à ces paroles il sortit précipitamment de la salle et commença à marcher avec rapidité dans les couloirs du Lightman Group, quand il fût brusquement arrêté dans son parcours par Gillian qui l'avait poursuivis.

«-Cal ...» Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

«-Ne me dis rien, j'ai compris. Je prend mes distances, Mark te mérite plus que moi. Je ne suis pas fais pour toi... Je ne suis fais pour personne...» Lâcha t-il en lui faisant volte face pour continuer de marcher.

«-Cal !» l'interpella t-elle une seconde fois mais celui-ci était déjà hors de vu.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard alors qu'Eli et Ria discutaient de ce qui s'était passé avec Mr Davis, ils virent au loin Reynolds ainsi que d'autres membres du FBI arrêter Jones afin de l'emmener en prison pour son futur jugement. Davis regarda au loin le visage dévasté de ce qui était son amant, et c'est avec une grande tristesse qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue. Le meurtrier mima un je t'aime des bouts des lèves et voyant cela le veuf ferma ses yeux de douleur. Après quoi l'homme fut embarqué , et Davis s'en alla sans un mot pour Torres et Loker.

«-Comme l'amour, comme la mort, la vérité a besoin des voiles du mensonge.» Souffla Eli avec un petit rictus.

«-Ouais...»Répondit Ria dépitée par ce qu'ils venaient d'assister.

_**À SUIVRE ...**_

* * *

TorriGilly : Aaah pourtant ils sont tellement heureux ! Vivant dans le bonheur le plus total ! Et puis elle était sympa quand même cette Morgan ! LOL


	7. Chapter 7 : Clairvoyance

Lightman5 :** Avant-Dernier chapitre** ! Et oui ... Lorsque je fais des histoires à chapitre parfois j'en fais des longues comme Le Boulevard des rêves brisés et parfois j'en fais des courtes comme Un secret de trop ^^Sniiifff...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Clairvoyance (Musique -The Alternate Routes - Aftermath)**

Et voilà il se retrouvait seul, une fois de plus... Seul... ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme une sentence qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. C'était peut-être ça, il était tout simplement destiné à vivre avec lui même. Il n'était pas fait pour aimer , songea t-il confortablement installé devant sa télé tout en buvant au goulot de sa bouteille de bière.

«-Ça va papa ?» Demanda Emily alors qu'elle était entrain de s'assoir à ses côtés avec un saladier de chips entre ses mains.

«-Hmm...» Bredouilla t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son alcool.

«-T'es rentrée tôt dis moi ?»

«-J'ai tout bouclé.»

«-L'affaire Davis?»

«-Ouais...»Marmonna Cal de manière énigmatique.

«-Oh tient regarde en parlant de l'affaire Davis! » Fit sa fille avec un hochement de tête en désignant le petit écran qui diffusait la chaîne info Direct News.

_«-Bonjour ici Morgan Clark en directe du commissariat où Mr Jones va être mit en examen le temps de son jugement au tribunal. Il serait le présumé meurtrier de Mme Davis, où une dispute aurait éclaté un peu trop violemment. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la cause de ce meurtre mais le FBI peut remercier le Lightman Group pour avoir offert leur aide dans cette enquête difficile. Restez avec nous sur Direct News nous allons bientôt interroger l'agent du FBI Ben Reynolds le principal investigateur de cette enquête. Et n'oubliez pas la vérité est sur les images!»_

À la dernière phrase Cal éteignit la télé sous l'air surprise de sa fille.

«-Pourquoi tu as éteint ? Reynolds allait parler et en plus de ça ta petite amie passait à la télé!»S'offusqua Emily.

«-Ex-petite amie.» Corrigea l'expert en mensonge en posant sa bière sur la table basse.

«-Sérieux?! Et depuis quand ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis!»

«-Em'...»

«-Quoi ? Je sais que tu as le droit à ta vie privé mais là c'est quand même une annonce assez importante!»

«-C'est arrivé ce matin...» Souffla t-il en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur le canapé.»

«-Oh...» Fit-elle en posant le saladier de chips non loin d'elle. «Et ça va?»

«-Ouais ça va...»

«-Tu sais je suis sûre que tu trouveras la bonne personne un jour!» Répliqua t-elle en se plaçant dans les bras de son père.

«-Si tu le dis...» Répondit-il pas vraiment pas convaincu tout en plaçant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fille.

«-Et je suis sûre que cette personne n'est pas si loin que tu le crois...»

«-Possible...»

«-J'en suis certaine!»

«-Bon on fait quoi?» Demanda le paternel pour couper court à la conversation qui devenait un peu trop personnel à son goût.

«-Bah ... il y a Mr&Miss Smith qui passe à la télé !»

«-Franchement je suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée...»

«-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de Brad Pitt !»

«-Non c'est pas vraiment ça...»

«-Oh allez papa !»

«-Tu veux pas regarder Pulp Fiction plutôt ?»

«-Rhoo mais tu l'as déjà vu plus de cinq fois!»

«-Et alors?!»

«-Bah faut que tu changes un peu de registre ! Si tu continus comme ça tu finiras comme Homer Simpson affalé devant ton canapé avec des yeux abrutis.»

«-Tu oses me comparer à Homer Simpson ?!» S'offusqua Cal faussement blessé.

«-J'ai pas dis que tu l'étais , j'ai juste dis que tu pourrais le devenir , surtout que tu commences à prendre du poids!» Affirma la jeune fille en tapotant de sa main le ventre de son père.

«-Hey ! Tu vas voir toi !» Proclama l'homme en commençant à chatouiller sa fille qui commença à rire sous la torture de son paternel.

* * *

Le lendemain Cal s'était rendu assez tôt au Lightman Group, puisqu'il préférait désormais se noyer dans son travail plutôt que de faire face à ce qu'était devenu sa vie sentimentale, c'est à dire un échec...

Alors que les heures passèrent, l'expert en mensonge fût appelé pour une réunion dans la salle de conférence. Quand il entra dans la pièce il vit plusieurs de ses employés assis autour de la grande table ainsi que son associée dont il évita soigneusement de lancer le moindre regard. C'est donc en silence qu'il s'était assit à la seule place libre qui fut malheureusement en face de la jeune femme.

«-Bien je crois que nous pouvons commencer!» Déclara Eli alors qu'il était debout à côté d'un écran de télé. «Une société de médicament nous a contacté récemment afin que nous les aidions à découvrir qui a pu échanger les placebo avec les vrais. Les bons médicaments auraient été par la suite revendu à des particuliers...»

À ce moment là, Cal ne su pourquoi mais son regard dériva lentement en face de lui. Elle était tellement belle ... Son sourire , son regard , son rire ... Tout en elle lui plaisait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de l'aimer , pourquoi la vie était si injuste?! Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua soudainement que la jeune femme avait elle aussi posé son regard sur lui. Il voulu dévier celui-ci mais quelque chose en lui refusait de le faire, c'est donc le coeur serré qu'il continua l'échange de manière plus intense. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, quand Gillian eu soudainement une expression de dégout passer sur son visage. Surpris, Cal fronça ses sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas se changement brutal d'émotion.

«-Excusez moi !» Proclama la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond pour ensuite sortir précipitamment de la pièce sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses employés.

Lightman fit pareil mais déclara avant de sortir :«-Loker continuer vôtre présentation , je reviens !»

«-Heu... D'accord...»Répondit l'homme à l'honnêteté radical un peu perturbé par ces évasions.

Cal se trouvait désormais dans les couloirs du Lightman Group et commença dès lors à courir à travers ceux-ci afin de retrouver la jeune femme. Il voulait à tout prix savoir s'il était la raison de cette émotion et si c'était le cas, que devait-il faire pour que leur amitié reste intact. Car il y avait bien une chose qui ne voulait pas c'était de la perdre définitivement.

Mais alors qu'il passa devant les toilettes, il entendit comme un bruit reconnaissable de ...vomissement? Se demanda inquiet l'expert en mensonge en poussant la porte des toilettes pour femme avec lenteur. Entendant encore le bruit désagréable il s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à se mettre devant une porte où le son se fit plus prononcé. Et c'est avec une légère grimace sur le visage que Cal frappa trois petit coup sur la porte et demanda: «-Gillian ? Tu es là ?»

Seul le bruit d'une chasse d'eau qu'on activa lui répondit. L'homme attendit muet quelques secondes devant la porte quand il décida d'ouvrir celle-ci.

«-Oh bon sang Gill...» Souffla Lightman en voyant son amie assise à côté des toilettes avec une tête épuisé. Inquiet il s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa une main chaleureuse sur son front. «Ça va?»

«-Oui c'est juste...Tu devrais retourner en réunion.»

«-Et te laisser comme ça ! Tu rigoles!»

«-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ...»

«-Je suis ton ami ! Donc je vais t'aider !»

À ces mots la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, pensant avoir mal fait l'homme prit son amie dans ses bras.

«-Hey Gill... ça va, je suis là, je suis désolé...» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était désolé mais il était sûr qu'il devait être la cause de son chagrin, comme à chaque fois... Pensa t-il dépité.

«-C'est moi qui suis désolée...» Dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante en continuant de pleurer contre l'épaule de Cal.

«-Mais de quoi Gill ?» Demanda l'homme en caressant les cheveux de la psychologue pour tenter de la calmer.

«-Tu te souviens quand on faisait ...enfin tu vois ...» Tenta de s'expliquer Gillian un peu mal à l'aise.

«-Heuu oui et... ?»

«-Et que je te disais qu'on n'avait pas besoin... de se protéger parce que je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais concevoir...» Après ça la psychologue ne continua pas sa phrase mais lança un regard lourd de sens à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier compris le message et se leva comme un automate pour se mettre au centre de la pièce. Gillian fit de même et se mit face à celui-ci alors que ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensitées.

«-Cal ... je suis enceinte...» Avoua t-elle d'une voix brisé en regardant l'homme dans les yeux. «Et ... et c'est toi le père...»

_**À SUIVRE ...**_MUHAHAHA

XD Je l'ai fais à la Bones pour ceux qui voient de quoi je parle ! (La première fois que j'ai vu cet épisode : J'ai fais : Oo' Oooo—K...et sinon le prochain épisode il est en septeeeembre! ! lol ) Argh je suis sûr que certains l'ont vu venir , à force de lire des Histoires ! :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Délivrance

**Lightman5 : **Dernier chapitre ! :D ah et je posterais bientôt cette histoire avec les musiques sur mon blog ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Délivrance ( Musique : Please D'ont leave me - Pink )**

_«-Cal ... je suis enceinte...» Avoua t-elle d'une voix brisé en regardant l'homme dans les yeux. «Et ... et c'est toi le père...»_

Face cette nouvelle Cal se sentit complètement perdu. Il se tut durant quelques secondes avant de demander d'une voix incertaine:«-Comment tu peux être sûre que cela soit moi et pas...»

«-Mark?»

Lightman acquiesça et Gillian lui répondit d'un air gêné :«-On a jamais ... Depuis qu'on est ensemble on ne l'a jamais fait...»

L'expert en mensonge se passa une main dans les cheveux et posa une nouvelle question :«-Il ... Il est courant?»

«-Non ...»

«-Mais comment c'est possible je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ...»

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se rendit au lavabo le plus proche pour se rincer la bouche puis elle revint au près de Cal et affirma:«-Moi aussi !» Elle avala ensuite sa salive puis avoua : «Lorsque Alec et moi on a découvert qu'on avait des difficultés à ...faire un enfant on est aller voir un spécialiste. Et il nous avait affirmé que nos chance de concevoir était assez restreinte car on était tout les deux pas vraiment aptent à pouvoir le faire. Enfin plus qu'Alec que moi car le médecin nous avait expliqué qu'on pouvait toujours essayer la méthode In vitro. Mais on ne l'a jamais fait car à ce moment là on avait préféré opter pour l'adoption. Alec ne souhaitait pas avoir un enfant biologique s'il n'y avait pas une partie de nous deux...» La jeune femme laissa couler une larme et souffla d'une voix brisée : «Je suis désolée Cal...»

Le concerné posa une main sur sa bouche alors qu'un silence se fit entre les deux protagonistes.

«-Je peux ... Je peux avorter... Si c'est que tu veux, tu as autant le droit que ne t'obligerais pas à être à nouveaux père si tu ne le souhaites pas...» Déclara Gillian en tentant de maîtrisé sa voix comme elle le pouvait.

Suite aux paroles prononcer par la jeune femme Cal écarquilla ses yeux comme horrifié par ces propos.

«-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Je pensais que c'était toi qui voulais ...enfin... vu que tu ne voulais plus de moi ... je pensais que...» Balbutia l'expert en mensonge.

«-Dès que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je me suis dis que j'irais te voir pour te dire la vérité et rompre avec Mark, parce que je savais que ce n'était pas lui... Ça n'a jamais été lui, ça toujours été toi. J'avais peur de nous, de notre relation...de cette peur que cela ne puisse pas fonctionner entre nous. Alors j'ai préféré me voiler la face en me disant qu'il était plus simple de passé juste quelques nuit avec toi que de tenter d'avoir un avenir à tes côtés au risque de mettre en péril notre relation. Mais j'avais tors et je suis désolée... Je...Pour moi Cal tu es tout ... un collègue ,un ami , un amant , mais tu es surtout l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde...»

«-Gill...» Souffla t-il en prenant tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

«-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais souffrir Cal...»

«-C'est oublié..»

La psychologue sera fortement l'expert en mensonge dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudainement elle releva lentement sa tête pour plonger son regard d'inquiétude dans le sien.

«-Tu veux que j'av...»

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase que l'homme se mit à l'embrasser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Après cet échange l'homme posa son front contre le sien et déclara d'un ton doux:«-Ne me redis plus jamais ça honey... Je t'aime , et j'aime aussi cet enfant. Je veux plus que tout au monde que nous formons une famille. Toi, moi et lui...»

«-Et Em'.»

«-Et Em'!» Répéta Cal dans un sourire. «Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te protégerais,et je t'aimerais jusqu'au bout...»

«-Cal...» Soupira la jeune femme heureuse en posant sa tête contre le torse de son homme quand tout d'un coup celle-ci se mit doucement à rire alors qu'elle se recula quelques peu de son compagnon.

«-Pourquoi tu ris ?»Demanda interloqué Cal.

«-Je viens de penser que nous avons eu une conversation qui viens de bouleverser nos vie dans les toilettes de notre entreprise!»

«-Oui c'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun.» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge d'un ton rieur.

«-Je crois que c'est parce qu'on ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.» Affirma-elle dans un éblouissant sourire.

«-Ça doit être ça.» Fit-il en ponctuant sa phrase par un autre baiser. Mais alors qu'ils profitaient tout deux de ce doux échange un cri se fit entendre dans les couloirs du Lightman Group.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que ...» Commença à dire Cal alors qu'il s'était quelques peu reculé de sa compagne.

«-Oh non...» Souffla Gillian reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui hurlait à n'en plus s'en arrêter. «C'est Mark...»

«-J'vais aller le voir !» Proclama Lightman en ouvrant la porte des toilettes. «Restes ici je reviens !»

«-Non je viens avec toi ! J'ai autant de responsabilité que toi dans cette histoire. Et si on doit avoir un avenir ensemble je veux clore celle que j'ai eu avec Mark.»

Cal fit une mine dubitatif mais il obtempéra d'un hochement de tête car il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'est donc sous cette accord silencieux qu'ils marchèrent en direction de l'homme furieux. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps car au détour d'un angle de couloir ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le policier.

«-VOUS !» S'écria Mark en pointant Cal d'un doigt inquisiteur.

«-Calmes toi Mark !» Tenta de tempérer Gillian en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

«-ME CALMER ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE TROUVEZ UN TEST DE GROSSESSE POSITIF DANS TA POUBELLE !»

«-Mark...»

«-Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant ! Depuis le début tu m'as mentis sur toute la ligne !»

«-Non je pensais sincèrement que cela ne pourrais jamais m'arriver.»

«-C'est lui ! hein !?» Continua de crier l'homme en désignant Lightman. «Tu m'as trompé avec ce moins que rien !»

«-Mark !» Réprimanda la psychologue alors que Cal commença à serrer ses poings de rage afin de tenter de maîtrisé tout son corps.

«-TU M'AS UTILISÉ !»

«-Je suis désolée...je ne voulais pas te blesser ...»

«-Et bien c'est trop tard ! Tu sais quoi Gillian... je crois que maintenant je comprend pourquoi aucun homme ne restes avec toi plus de quelques jours ! En fait t'es qu'une trainée!»

À ces derniers propos Lightman sentit comme une vague de colère extrême monter en lui et s'en prévenir il poussa la psychologue sur le côté afin de donner un gros coup de poing dans le visage de l'énergumène. Ce dernier tomba au sol sous la force du coup et gémit de douleur.

«-EXCUSES TOI!» Cria Cal hors de lui.

«-Hors de question !» Rétorqua le policier alors qu'il se releva avec rapidité pour donner un coup dans la joue de son agresseur pour ensuite enchainer avec un autre dans les côtes de l'expert en mensonge.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu Lightman riposta lui aussi et de là commença un combat acharné entre les deux hommes. Les frappes furent de plus en plus violentes puis c'est sous un coup de Cal, qu'ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant dans leur bagarre, ils continuèrent celle-ci à terre. Mais alors que l'expert en mensonge allait asséner un immense crochet du droit dans la mâchoire du type, il se sentit tout d'un coup comme tiré en arrière.

«-LACHEZ MOI !» Hurla Cal voulant à tout prix continuer de se battre.

«-Calmez vous Lightman !» Déclara Reynolds d'un ton autoritaire, alors qu'il tenait fermement de ses mains l'homme qui gesticulait dans tout les sens.

En effet l'agent du FBI était revenu au Ligtman group afin de clarifier quelques points sur l'affaire Davis. Mais dès lors qu'il avait franchit la porte de l'entreprise, il s'était toute suite fait accosté par une Gillian en pleure qui lui avait supplié de l'aider.

«-LAISSEZ MOI LUI DONNER UNE BONNE LEÇON !» Cria Cal toujours aussi furieux.

«-Je crois que vous lui en avez déjà donné une, vu sa tête !» Constata Ben alors qu'il vit plusieurs ecchymoses sur le visage de Mark ainsi que du sang coulant de son nez.

«-CE MEC EST UN MALADE !» Hurla le policier en se relevant avec difficulté.

«-Vous je vous conseille de partir ! Sinon croyez moi, je le relâche !» Affirma Reynolds alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir l'expert en mensonge qui se débattait comme un lion en cage.

Et c'est avec un dégoût et une peur non feinte que le policier fit rapidement volte face au petit groupe pour se mettre à courir vers la sortie.

«-OUAIS C'EST ÇA CASSES TOI ! SALE MINABLE !» Vociféra Lightman alors qu'il regardait Mark courir comme un lapin.

«-Bon, maintenant qu'il est partit promettez moi que si je vous relâche vous n'allez pas le poursuivre.» Proclama Ben toujours en tenant fermement Cal.

«-...»

«-Cal !» Rétorqua Gillian alors que celui-ci ne montrait qu'une émotion de rage prouvant qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là. «Promets le !» Dit la jeune femme en se plaçant face à son compagnon.

«-Il t'a manqué de respect !» Réfuta l'expert en mensonge la mâchoire crispée.

«-Il est partit ! C'est fini maintenant on est plus que tout les deux ! Et bientôt trois...» Déclara la psychologue dans un sourire en touchant son ventre.

À cette phrase la colère de Cal tomba d'un cran et le voyant se calmer Gillian posa une main réconfortante contre la joue de son homme pour lui souffler : «hey... Tout va bien Cal, on est ensemble calmes toi.» La jeune femme savait pertinemment que lorsque l'expert en mensonge était dans cet état de rage, il était préférable de le calmer étape par étape sinon cela pouvait risquer de dégénérer à tout moment...Ce dernier reprit par la suite une respiration plus normal et détendit tout les muscles de son corps. Désormais plus serin, Cal fût enfin libéré de l'emprise de Reynolds.

«-Ça va mieux?»

Lightman hocha simplement sa tête de manière positive puis le voyant faire Gillian lui offrit un fin sourire. Quand tout d'un coup une blessure sur son visage l'interpella et c'est du bout des doigts qu'elle toucha celle-ci au niveau de son arcade sourcilière. Ce qui provoqua chez l'homme un mouvement de recul ainsi qu'une légère contracture de sa mâchoire.

«-Désolée !» S'excusa la jeune femme en retirant rapidement sa main.

«-C'est pas grave honey ...» Souffla l'homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

«-Bon et bien je vais vous laissez je dois aller parler à Torres et Loker pour deux trois petits trucs.»

Le couple ne répondit rien comme hypnotisé par ce simple échange de regard.

«-Heu...O-K...Et bien à bientôt ...» Fit Ben de manière perplexe en s'éclipsant à pas de loup afin de rejoindre les deux employés.

«-On devait peut-être...» Commença à dire Gillian mais elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase comme n'arrivant pas à trouver la suite de ses mots. Elle semblait perturbée par cet échange aussi silencieux et intense soit-il.

«-Je crois aussi...» Répliqua Lightman comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

«-Em' est chez toi ?»

«-Yep ...»

«-On va chez moi alors...»

«-J'irais n'importe où, où tu y seras Honey !»

«-Ah bon ? Maintenant que tu le dis je vais peut-être aller voir ma mère ce week-end...»

«-Oui enfin... Quand je disais n'importe où je parlais de tu sais quoi...»

La jeune femme ria de la réplique de son homme puis déclara : «-J'avais bien compris! Je voulais juste voir ta tête !»

«-Hmm très amusant !» Fit-il d'un ton ironique en plaçant un bras autour de la taille de la psychologue afin de la faire avancer vers la sortie.

«-Je crois que ton humour a déteint sur moi !»

«-Argh j'espère qu'il ne déteindra pas sur notre futur enfant...»

«-Il faut l'espérer, parce que gérer deux enfants ça va être difficile...»

«-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Em' est à l'université.»

«-Je sais.»

«-Bah alors tu parlais de qui ?»

Gillian ne répondit rien mais émit un sourire lourd de sens à son compagnon.

«-Je vois ...» Dit Cal en comprenant l'allusion. «Il faut vraiment que je me calme côté humour sinon notre enfant va être pire que moi !»

La jeune femme éclata de rire alors que l'expert en mensonge sourit de la voir faire puis dans un geste affectueux il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. Et c'est à ce moment là que le couple savait qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur de l'avenir, et qu'il devait profiter au maximum du moment présent de l'un avec l'autre.

Emily avait raison... Songea Cal avec un sourire. La personne qui lui fallait était juste en face de lui. Bien qu'il l'avait toujours su, il avait peut-être eu besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout instant pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle... Ne disons t'ont pas que le plus grand bonheur après que d'aimer c'est de confesser son amour...

**FIN***

**Petite Précision : **Cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec Nick et Louise.

Snifff c'est fini ! Aaah... J'ai bien aimé le passage où Cal hurle : Ouais c'est ça casses toi ! Sale Minable ! XD n'importe quoi ! Bref ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire pleine de rebondissement dirons nous :D et voilà ... Bon et bien je crois que je vais continuer d'écrire ma nouvelle longue histoire en regardant Bones ... J'ai dis quoi ? Non vous avez dû rêver ! J'ai rien dis du tout ^^

_A'tchao bonsoir_ !

* * *

TorriGilly : Ouiiiii comme Bones ! XD Hey tu vois Happy end ! For you !

Arh oui en effet Mdr ! Et bien il est ... très amoureux !Cal est un homme imprévisible c'est pour ça , cela explique tout...non c'est vrai ça n'explique rien ! Non je dec' hmm... la seule chose que je peux faire c'est qu'elle boit ! ou ... qu'ils ne font rien ! :D Je vais opter pour la première bien que cela soit toujours étrange !Oo Tant pis ça sera le côté humour de l'histoire ! Muhahaha

GCRessa66 : Merci pour ton com' :) J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à toutes tes questions :D Et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies et que tu suis toutes mes autres histoires ! Et peut-être les autres aussi... Nope ! J'ai rien dis ^^


End file.
